My Prince
by TakeshiKaneshiro
Summary: LeonxRiku Leon is a prince who's step-father realli wants a woman to marry the boy. Riku is a beautiful rebellious boy who's willing to do nearly anything to have this prince for himself. Read and Review.
1. My Beginning

--Title: **_My Prince_**

--Pairing: LeonxRiku

--Rating: M

--Chapter 1: Who's to say?

The Kingdom Hearts Ball. I have always wanted to go there. I wanted to be one to see the most finest looking men, and the most beautiful young girls. This time...I just want to see one in particular. Squall Leonhart. The prince of these balls and it's said that... his Stepfather has been trying to hook him up with many women and each he declined.

" _Father, I do not wish to marry any woman you choose. I do not wish to marry those who only want me for my fame and fortune, " Leon says from semi-closed doors. I leaned in to listen to the conversation that's being held between Prince Leonhart and his Stepfather._

" _You WILL marry a woman, son. It's only appropriate for such a man as yourself! You need someone you can count on! Someone to help you when you have troubles!" his stepfather points out._

" _Yes but I'd rather share my secrets and troubles to someone who cares for me as I care for them back. Who knows, maybe I'll even end up finding a male!" Leon says without thinking. Before he knew he felt stinging on his cheek._

" _Don't you ever breath of being a homosexual in here, not in this Mansion you will..." the step father said angrily. He steps to the doors and I quickly scamper to the huge plotted plant that's near the door._

_I hear a sigh from the room. When the step father is out of sight, I look back into the room and see Leon sitting on his bed looking like he's thinking things over. He looks up and his gaze quickly falls onto mine as we both stay and stare. I was the first to snap as I got up and tried to run._

" _No, come back... oh dear... has he heard everything?" Leon asks as I hear him from the corner I turned away from in time._

As I remember that one time I witnessed the prince up close, I have been wanting to get closer to him... for him to trust me and tell me his secrets and troubles.

" Riku, your hair has grown so long. Don't you think you should cut it? You do know that males are not allowed to have their hair past their ears when going to a formal party or anything formal for hte matter!" one of my friends said in my room. " Don't worry, Yuffie. I will be fine, you just need to dress me up as a woman. I want you to help me... help me get close to the Prince," I said placing my hands on her shoulders. She nods and starts getting the materials she needs to make me into the woman I wanted for the night.

" Oh Riku! You really truly look like a woman! The dress fits perfectly and your slender body makes it more better to realize you're a woman! Your face, gorgeous! It's make me wanna turn into a lesbian and do hot lesbia..." Yuffie didn't get to continue as I slapped my hand over her face. " Not now, Yuffie... I want to get by to the Prince," I say adjusting what needs adjusting.

I enter into a carriage. " You destination, Kingdom Hearts Ball" the driver says before I enter. I step carefully as I try and balance on the heels. I have been practicing my feet into blisters and bruises in order to dance with the Prince properly.

I sit and watch as the silhouettes of trees pass by. Then in my view I see the glittering lights decorating the gorgeous mansion. " I'm coming Prince Leonhart..." I whisper as we inch closer to the mansion.

Finally reaching my destination, I slip out of the carriage being helped by one of the Prince's servants. " Madam Riku you have arrived to the annual Kingdom Hearts Crystal Ball," the servant announced as I was guided through the entrance of the mansion. I looked at the environment around me. I try and locate the prince where he should be seated... but... he isn't there... He must be dancing with the women... figures.

I depressingly sat in a chair beside where the plentiful food sat. " How am I going to get to the prince now?" I said placing my head in my hands. " Excuse me, Ma'am but... You don't happen to be waiting on anyone now... are you?" I heard a voice above me say. I look up to see a handsome man... that wasn't the prince.

" I'm not waiting now but don't you dare think I'm doing anything with YOU..." I said turning my face away from his gorgeous one. " You don't speak to the prince's best friend like that, now do you?" He asked me as he turned my face around back to his.

" I can treat you anyway I want! It's not like you're worth as much as Prince Leonhart anyway!" I said venomously.

" So your loyalty is to the prince? Figures! Every woman's loyalty is to a Prince!" the guy said madly as he took the chair beside mine.

" Would you keep a secret for me though?" I asked.

" Yea.. Sure I guess..." he replies

I come close to his ear and whisper softly, " I'm really a guy..."

He backs away from me quickly. " YOU'RE A ... a... ahem.. Guy?" he shouts buts lowers to a whisper. I nod and fix my dress from it wrinkling when I moved. He looks at me weirdly. " Well, you sure pull it off... You have... and exquisite body. I mean... your hair is also long and... well you have feminine features!" he exclaimed.

" I know, all I had to do was pluck my eyes brows and add lipstick! It's nothing that shocking you know!" I said getting up and pointing a finger at him. " Pssh... if I didn't think of you as a woman then I would be hurting you right now but that's not the "formal" way to do now is it?" he said cupping my cheek.

I slap his hand away. " Your hands are not ones to touch my face, you beast," I spat. Just then I saw the man I admire so much walking closer to us.

" Pardon me, but... What is this quarrel that I saw from afar?" his amazingly handsome voice said. " Well, I was asking this _woman_ here for a dance... but she refuses and has rather mentioned a dance with you, Prince Leonhart," the disrespectful friend says putting emphasis on woman. " Well, she could have just ask me. After all, she should know by now... that I accept anything and anyone... " he smiled at ME warmly. I smiled weakly.

" Prince Leonhart...You... I would be honored to dance with a person... such as... yourself!" I exclaimed getting up and taking the outstretched hand. He guided me gracefully to the floor and we danced. We danced UNLIKE the way others were. We were in the middle of the dance floor and we did what we had in mind... and it was like we read each other's mind... each of us moved. We moved rhythmically with our feet and twirls.

As we uniquely danced, I looked into the Prince's eyes. He smiled warmly at me. " So, Miss, May I asked what name you possess?" he whispered into my ear. With his hot breath crossing my ear and neck, I couldn't help a blush creep to my cheeks.

" My name... is Riku..." I say softly.

" Well, Miss Riku, your name... is gorgeous... You must know already that I have been looking for someone to be wed too... and yet, I still haven't found... uh... _her_... I don't know what to do... I haven't talk to any of the ladies here... but I know I can trust you for what I am about to say," Prince Leonhart said to me. He's never told any woman... what he's about to tell me? Even though I am not a guy, I FEEL SPECIAL!

" Well, the person I DO want to marry... is someone I seriously love. I saw this _guy_... before in the past... and well, He looked as if he was spying on me. Right when I saw through my door after a conversation I had with my father... we locked eyes. He ran away before I got a chance to talk with him. I swore... I felt something when we first looked at each other! My heart skipped a beat when... I didn't get a chance to get him. I haven't seen him since then, and I have wished he turned up at my door again. His brilliant jade eyes would stare into mine as we are now... As a matter of fact... his eyes were just as brilliant as yours were..." he said to me. The whole story... that I still remember... he remembers too!

" Prince Leonhart... I have a confession to make..., " I whisper breaking eye contact, " I... I am that boy... that you saw at your door... I haven't stopped thinking about it.. Since that day. I hid right behind the corner you didn't turn on, and I have been planning to setup something to see you again. This... what I have done to myself... I have worked for a year now. Ever since that last ball. I made myself into a woman, so that way... I would be able to see you again... and hold you and... speak to you... like this..."

My words refused to stop. It kept flowing and flowing. I look at him again. His eyes... they look distant.

" You... you did all that... to see me? You risked your life, to see me?" he whispered brokenly.

" My life?"

" Yes, a man who abandons his masculinity even once . . . is charged to be executed!" he said grabbing my hands.

" Executed???"

" I... I can't believe you would do such things... to be with me... after I did NOTHING to see you!!! I am so sorry... I... you are... I think you are the one I WANT to be with.. We have to announce that to my father! We have to!" he said looking at me with those mysterious grey eyes.

" Um, Prince? Me? As a woman? Or..." I stuttered. I was in shock! After being told what he has decided so quickly. " I... I CAN'T!!" I shrieked out of no where. " What do you mean?" he asked me frantically, " I have found what I have been waiting for!"

I look at him deep in the eyes and I know he senses that I am more sorry than ever. I let the grip he held on my hands go and I run out the doors of the entrance.

I run and I can't stop. Why? Why did he have to say those things so fast?!? I... don't feel like looking at him... not yet! I CAN'T FACE HIM...

((A/N: BWA HA HA HA!! DIDN'T TURN OUT HOW YA WANTED IT DID IT??!?!? HEH HEH HEH I AM EVIL LIKE THAT!! I am sorry people! This chapter must stop right here! So far if this story is boring you, I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER! I promise!!! I love you all who like my stories and I love you who comment them as well! **Please, I hope you all comment my story after you have read it!!** I would love you SO much!!! This is the first story I have written IN FOREVER! I have been in writers block for more than... 5 months now! I love you all, I really really do! Ha ha **Until Next Time!!!!!! **))


	2. Unbreak My Heart

–Title: My Prince

–Pairing: LeonxRiku

–Rating: M

–Chapter 2: Unbreak My Heart

I breath heavily. " I can't believe it... I can't believe I... I just ran away... from the person I have been dying to see in forever!!!" I say to myself. I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!

Meanwhile at the party...

Leon looked dumbfounded. " What... what did I say wrong?" he asked himself. Right in front of his eyes was a hand waving.

" Hey, Leon... You ok? I saw her run right out... What'd she or you say or do?" the prince's friend asked.

" I... All I did was... well... I said that... .. Er SHE was the one I want.. And that I should tell my father..." Leon said. His friend quirked an eyebrow.

" You sure put an emphasis on she... Did she tell you she's a guy?" the friend asked with a devious smile. Leon blushed.

" EH!!! YOU KNOW?!?!" Leon spazzed. Everyone turned to look at the two. Leon regained his composure and leisurely headed out the ball room and into the hallways that bound to lead to his room. His friend followed the whole time. " Do you... think it is weird to say I have come to like a guy and wish to be with them... in engagement and then marriage?" Leon asked what looked like to nobody. His friend chose to answer anyway.

" Hey, Leon, me PERSONALLY, I don't... and I am not saying it cause I am your friend... seriously... after all, it's not the first time I saw you oogling a guy anyway..." his friend says in a very... suspicious way. Either way Leon blushed furiously.

" Before you used to be this heartless bastard guy that ignored everyone!! Then you met.. Heh MOI... My sexy self... and I saw you... oogling my ass... I know it looked good in that school uniform, but come on now... those things were tight..." his friend said admiring himself in the mirror.

" I was not 'oogling' your ass, It was busy just OUT THERE that... it was hard to look away..." Leon mumbled the last part. His friend laughed.

" I KNEW IT! You really were! Oh yea before... my hair was all spiked up and everything... and now... well, I have to keep it down now... thanks to me attending these damn balls... well, at least I don't have to keep it THAT short..." the friend said as he made his point by pulling his hair that went PASSED his ears.

" Cloud, YOU used to be like me..." Leon said pulling his friend's hair as well, but harder.

" I know, I used to be all mute... while you get busy saying whatever to pass people by..." Cloud said a matter-of-factly Leon nods.

" Yea, and the way how you TRIED to mute your way away from me... I made a DEAD on target on you... I BET you still dunno why you felt like talking to me.." Leon said smiling evilly. Cloud looks up at Leon quickly.

" WHAT HOW?!?!"

" PSSH, I ain't telling you!!"

" TELL MEE!!!"

" NO! GET AWAY!! NOOO TAKE A STEP CLOSER, I'LL RUN!!"

" TELL MEE!!!" lunge

" AHHH!! NO NO NO!! Stop chasing meee!!!" Leon bawls out and quickly trips over onto his bed with Cloud following.

" EEK! Cloud!!! Cloud, get off..." Leon mumbles under the weight of his friend. Although he tells him off... he only feels movement of... getting comfortable???

" Mmmm.. Leon, you smell like... Vanilla and... mint?" Cloud mumbles from Leon's collarbone. Leon tries his best to pry his friend off but just the feel of Cloud's breath on his exposed neck is... well soothing...

" C... Cloud... please just..." I try to say but fail.

" Leon, you have no idea that you affect EVERYONE! Even me and I call myself straight..." Cloud said as he closed his eyes and lightly nipped at Leon's shoulder.

" Oh.. God... Ri..." Leon slowly says. " RIKU! No Cloud stop!!" Leon said as he shot up from under Cloud. He clutches desperately to the half unbottuned shirt of the tux he wore. Cloud looks up at him with soft eyes.

" I'm.. Sorry, Leon... I have no clue what came over me..." Cloud said as he got up facing Leon. Leon was about to turn away, if it wasn't for strong hands and a wet feel to his lips. Leon opened his eyes wide and Cloud was sensually kissing his unguarded lips. Leon tried his hardest to not take any pleasure in it and push the boy away... but his strength has abandoned him, or rather his whole body, as EVERYTHING reacted. Leon tilts his head, his tongue travels with his 'friend's', his pants get oddly tight, and they both fall to the floor.

" Leon, look what you do to me... Of all people, why my best friend?" Cloud asked as he trails to me neck and kisses down to my adam's apple. I unconsciously tilt my head back for more. " Leon, I know you don't REALLY want this... but god your body is shouting for it..." Cloud said as he licked my adam's apple down to my chest. He opens any button that isn't undone yet. He takes each of my nipples. One in a pinch and the other in his mouth. Both teasing and both giving him electric shock.

To tell the truth, Leon was thinking all this was Riku... He imagined how Riku looked without the girly features... and he looked... handsome. So handsome...

" Riku..." Leon muttered as he grabbed Cloud's head that lowered further down his body and to the still buttoned up. Cloud grasp the zipper with with teeth and pulled down and unbuttoned the top button. He pulled the pants completely off and revealed maroon colored boxers. Cloud smiled as he sees the large bulge covered by the red barrier.

" Oh Leon... you... seem so big under here..." Cloud said as he reached for his hand to go inside the offending boxers, but soon was stopped. Cloud looks up and finds Leon looking at him with that timid look when he's scared.

" Do... you not want me to touch you there?" Cloud asked sadly.

" Cloud, no, if I do let you continue... I don't know what could happen... I am sorry..." Leon said as he got up and entered into his bathroom to take care of the problem Cloud has created. Cloud stares at the door shocked.

Leon finally comes out of the bathroom dressed but finds that his room is empty. " Oh, Cloud... I'm so sorry..."

He places sunglasses over his eyes and leaves through the enormous window that belonged to his room. " Now if only I can find Riku..." Leon said to himself as he cautiously left from behind the mansion.

Back to Riku

I walk along the path towards the direction of my house after I finished my spaz attack. I can't believe I just ran away from the guy I desired to see so much... why did he have to say what he did so soon, though? I yell out loud and place my head in my hands. " WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!?" I yell really loud. I spot a place I recognize. " Hey, that's the town I always used to go to..." I say to myself as I start walking in that direction.

Stupid me... why did I have to RUN away... I am RETARDED! I should asked for a carriage...

I entered into the town and noticed the overly bright lights. Twilight Town. I looked around and came upon the restaurant, Twilight's Tears of Seasons. " What the hell is up with the name!! IT'S TOO LONG!!" I scream. Many people looked at me. I'm not surprised to see Roxas coming out of the restaurant. " Oh.. Blonde hair blue eyes works here, eh? FIGURES!!" I say pointing at the shorter one's face. " Riku?? Why are you dressed like a WOMAN?!" Roxas laughs loudly.

" Shut up... listen up.. I didn't have a good night . . . leave me alone", I ground out with a threatening voice.

" Yea, Being dressed like a girl wouldn't be very fun if you're a GUY..." Roxas said still stifling his laughs. I put my hand over his perfect face and squeeze. " OWWW OK OK YOU WIN!" Roxas yells.

" Thought so..." I say and remove my hand.

" I get off in 2... how about I get changed out of my uniform and head back to your place... it seems... difficult to walk in those things..." Roxas says pointing at the heels on my feet. I follow him into the restaurant. We enter in the lockers and Roxas hands me his jeans. " It's kool is you wear this... I'll just have to wear my uniform pants... the shoes though... I only have flipflops as extras... your feet are kinda bigger than mine..." Roxas says looking in his locker for the proper attires needed.

" No shirt?" I ask looking at everything BUT a shirt. " What fun is that?" Roxas jokes with a huge smile. " Eh hah heh heh, shut up" I say shoving a finger in his ear.

We finally leave and start the trail to my place.

We finally arrive after a few minutes and I immediately undress and head into my shower. I leave Roxas in my living room allowing him to watch his shows.

" Oh, Leon... if you only know how much you affected me back then and still now..." I say leaning against my now drenched shower wall. I close my eyes. " Leon... Leon... Prince Leon..." I repeat as images of him pop in my head. The way he looked before I ran away... was... very adorable. He smiled for the first time... a REAL smile... and I love it... but then... I had to run... from his happiness... I feel like an idiot.

I clench at nothing as if I am trying to channel my anger through the wall. The makeup of my face is now seen on the floor of my overheated shower. My pale body is now turning a tint of red as I still think of what happened back there...

MEANWHILE...

Leon looks around the town not to far from the mansion. " I gotta find Cid here..." Leon says searching through the golden town. Leon runs to a gift shop where he knows Cid should be at. " Hey Cid!!!" Leon calls as he enters the store.

"WHAT?!" the man angrily yells from the counter that is CLOSE to the entrance.

" Sorry Cid, did you see a person with Silver hair, a white ball gown, and green eyes pass by?" he asks desperately.

" Listen Boy, I have NO clue... I don't care if about those three things... you have to be more... interesting with your descriptions..." Cid said rubbing his chin.

" Ok... the person happens to be a BOY"Leon says leaning on the counter in impatience. Cid scratches his chin. " You know, I saw a girl that had silver hair and in a white dress I'm not sure about the eyes though... I saw her right across the street to that restaurant there..." Cid said pointing it out. " Thanks Cid, I owe ya one..." Leon said as he ran out the store and went across to the restaurant. Leon enters through the arched doorway and saw a female waitress. " Excuse me, Ma'am? Can you tell me if you have seen a person here with Silver Hair, a white ball gown, and green eyes?" Leon asks with the sweetest smile he can muster.

The girl blushes. " Well, um... I saw one of my co-workers leaving with a person by that description but the dress wasn't on... more like jeans and a sweater..." the girl lightly says covering her nose. " Um, May I ask the person's name... Namine?" Leon asks looking at her name tag. " Um, His name is Roxas... he told me about going to his friends place... I don't know it though..." the girl says with a small giggle. " Thank you for your help..." Leon says grabbing the girl's hand and kissing it.

He leaves the restaurant and starts the trail that he guesses leads to where he needs to be going.

BACK AT RIKU...

I finished my shower and dressed in my loose fitting pajamas that are really... well thin and into a tank. " Hey Roxas, you still up?" I called as I entered into the living room.

" Wow, Riku... Who woulda thought you bought yaoi from... Roxas says as he grins evilly at me.

" Yea so what... at least I have something to jack it off too..." I say shoving a pillow in my friend's face. I know something he ALWAYS hated... " Oh Roxas... sometimes I'd imagine I'm up against the bed tied up being taken by Leon oh SO roughly... sometimes I imagine my mouth being gagged by a handkerchief and Leon comes on my face... I'd imagine how hot and good it'd taste..." I whisper into Roxas's ear.

" RIKKKU!!! THAT'S SICK MAN!!!" Roxas says throwing me off of him. I see Roxas has a huge blush on his face.

" Oh well well.. It looks to me like you enjoyed it... just look at your heated face and that... WHATT? That thing in your pants?!?!? WHAT IS THAT!!!?" I tease poking him EVER SO LIGHTLY. I hear him whine. " tsk tsk tsk... you naughty little boy, take care of that in my bathroom... I save all me for Leon..." I say pushing the boy into my bathroom. I go into my room and take out a CD player and put in my UVERworld CD and place it on the song " Just Melody". I bob my head lightly and I can barely hear the sounds coming from my bathroom. I think of Leon I turn to my side. " I am going to try and see him tomorrow... somehow..."

(A/N: BWA HA HA NOW YOU'LL NEVER KNOW IF LEON GETS TO RIKU'S PLACE BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! Anyway, yea... here is the second chapter I have been lazy to do... I kinda need ideas cuz I am starting to not get any!!! HELP ME! Well, UNTIL NEXT TIME!)


	3. Wreckage

- -Title: My Prince

- -paring: Leon x Riku

- -Rating: M

- -Chapter 3: Wreckage

As I listen to my CD player I hear a louder noise from the bathroom... More like a FUCK WTF?! So I grew curious and stopped my CD to listen to more. I hear noises in my bathroom like my special hair care products falling to the damn floor. I get up from the couch and place my CD someplace else. I head to my closet and take out my plastic bat.

I knock on the bathroom door and I open it. I look at Roxas on the floor and my torn shower curtain.

" Roxas, what the fuck man? I simply tell you to let yourself off in here. You didn't have to have such a good orgasm that you just had to cause a damn tornado in here!" I say in a half joking half mad manner. Roxas just glared at me and then pointed to the shower. I walk over to the shower and checked cautiously. My heart skipped a beat as I saw who was in that shower.

I nearly fainted but before I can... the one I hate so very much looks at me with the most pathetic looking eyes ever. " Um... hi Riku..." this stupid little girl named Kairi greeted me. I glare at the stupid little girl.

" Kairi... What the fuck are you doing busting into my house?! When are you going to stop fucking stalking me? I told you I'll never love you if my life depended on it... even SLEEP with you if my life depended on it..." I say picking her up and shoving her towards my front door. Kairi struggles outta my grasp and turns to hug me. Before she does though, my hand flies to the front of her face and she slams right into it.

" Kairi you little slut, you slept with like... 5 other guys while going with me, what the hell do you want ME back for? Go to your little bitch Sora, I'm sure he'd love you back, " I stated angrily.

" Riku, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for all that to happen... I mean they all came and they all seduced me... I'm sorry, I already told you!" she pleads. I glared at her and shove her against the wall so hard I swore I heard her spine crack.

" Kairi... They ALL were my friends... from what I remembered... I heard them say YOU seduced them... and YOU orgasmed so hard that they felt bad... Tell me that THEY seduced you... TELL ME that they did..." I dare her to say. She cries but seeing her cry is like her hobby now-a-days.

" See... you can't can you? You pathetic little whore..." I say as I drop her to the floor. She looks at me with those pathetic eyes that no longer show devoted love but desperate exception. She gives up and gets up. I lead her to the door and right when she steps out I slam the door. I walk over to my bathroom and help Roxas up.

" Hey Man, you ok?"

" Ugh, damn man... she freakin flew in here and knocked me out!" Roxas spazzed. I laugh and I start picking up things. He helps out.

" Hey, Roxas, you should go back toy our place now... you really should. It's almost 4 in the morning..." I say as we finally finished. Roxas looks at the clock and nods. I lead him to my door and watch him head out. He waves before he disappears behind the corner.

I shut my door and head to my couch. I lay down just thinking about Leon.

" Why did he have to say those things so fast? I mean... if he gave me time I probably would have had the PERFECT answer..." I say before I shut my eyes... that only last for a brief minutes. I hear a knocking at my door. I groan loudly and I strutted towards my door.

I open it and then I am quickly shoved back in feeling a forced pair of lips on toward my own. I looked at the person responsible and I nearly spaz. Once the lips leave mine I started.

" LEON?! WHAT THE HELL?! HOW'D YOU FIND ME!?" I yell looking at the older male. Leon smiles.

" Well, at first I was just walking around and then I found that one fellow that one woman at the restaurant described. Running from an apartment... I stopped him and asked where he was coming from and he just gaped at me and pointed to this apartment... hello.." Leon explains as he kisses me again.

His lips were soft as mine were moist and soon to be bruised as he parted from me. I hold him close and he brings me to my room and lays me on my bed. He lay there holding each other and caressing each other... we hold each other like we might float off into no where and disappear for a long time...

Leon then kisses my neck and my collarbone and I grant more access for his kisses and he takes my shirt off and resumes to giving attention to my nipples. They turn hard under his tongue and I let out small moans.

" Leon... it hurts... so bad..." I groan. He looks down to my pants that were tight due to my hardness.

" Don't worry Riku, I'll be there before you know it..." Leon says and then plunges his hand down into my pants. He takes my pants and boxers off. He gets up from me and I'm sure he examines how pathetically hot I am... I writhe under his gaze. He walks towards me and bends down. He flicks his tongue out and laps at me.

" L...Leon stop... don't tease, p..p.. Please.." I stutter out. Leon looks up at me with those simply complex eyes.

" You don't want me to touch you down here... but it's crying in desperate need..." Leon softly but huskily says. I thrash my head around violently as Leon strokes me suddenly.

" Leon... just... don't tease, AH, me!" I say as I grab Leon in a forceful kiss and I thrust my hips to meet Leon's clothed arousal. " Also, it's not fair to have you all clothed..." I breath out and struggle with the belts and zipper on his pants. As I focus on getting his pants off, Leon takes off his jacket and his white shirt.

I look up as I finally finish undoing his jeans and he was left there with his boxers on and his necklace. I bite onto his necklace and I bring him down towards me. I grab for his collarbone and I suck on it harshly. Little nip by little nip.

Leon moans and he removes his boxers as I slip lower down his body. I dipped my tongue right into his naval and I felt him shutter. I smiled as I came into contact with his bare groin. I breath over it and I feel my hot breath reflect back towards me. I can only imagine how Leon is taking this. I still hear his moans that turn into groans. I lift my head up more and I take him in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around the head and engulf the rest in my mouth. I bob and I feel Leon staring at me with those amazing eyes.

Leon stops me as I feel him stiffen. " Not yet, Riku... I want to claim you as mine... please let me be inside you..." Leon breaths out. I get up and walk over to a drawer and show him some tube of gel.

I smile, " newly bought... no one questioned but... ha ha I bet they were wondering..." I said. I walked back to the bed and I wound my arms around his neck and I sat right on his lap, my eyes bearing right into his. Leon takes the tube, unwinds it, and squirts the substance into his fingers.

" You ready for this Riku?" Leon asks me. I look at him and nod. He runs his fingers around my muscle at first and slowly enters in the tip of his finger. I found the look in his eyes to be surprised.

" Easy, wasn't it?" I said as I push my body farther onto his finger. I gasp and sighed.

" You mean you... let yourself off before...?" Leon asked amazed.

" What else could I do just thinking about you... now hurry up add two more fingers..." I said as I rose and he placed two more fingers before I went back down. I hissed feeling the pain of three fingers but I'll manage. I kept bouncing and as soon as I hit that spot I moaned so loud. Leon stops me and looks at me. I nod and he prepares himself before he impales me. It hurts like hell I'll give you that... but god it is worth it...

I sigh in relief as I feel him deeply in me and fully sheathed. Leon whispers sweet nothings in my ear. I lift my self up and I sharply go down feeling the tiny amount of pain but dominate amount of pleasure. I moan louder than before. Leon starts doing a rhythm of thrusts that soon became more harsh and soon I was just being pounded.

I moan each time and I felt my hardness against his stomach. I moaned his name countless time and I felt the white hot flash coming to me.

" Oh God Leon, I'm gunna come... oh damn... LEON!" I scream out his name as I came right onto his stomach and neck. A few thrusts later Leon comes into me.

We collapse on the bed panting out lives away. We both look at each other and smile... then we laugh. As we laughed we somehow got closer and we both embraced and gave each other simple sloppy quick love kisses. With every kiss a drop of love was put into them.

" Riku, I know you're a guy and that we just met... a few hours ago but... I really love you and I swear.. You are the key to my heart they will break it's dreadful binds..." Leon says to me kissing my forehead. I smile as I look into his eyes. I see the truth he has in them.

" I love you too, Leon... I loved you for a long time..." I say as I snuggle into his chest.

I hear birds chirping really loudly. " You damn birds I swear..." I moan loudly. I get up and my backside is seriously killing me. Flashes of last night zoom in my mind. I look beside me and I see a nude Prince Leon. I look in surprise but then... then I smile so broadly and I jump up so high and landed on my face right on the floor.

" GAH! Ugh... that hurt..." I exclaimed as I rubbed my nose. I look up at the bed and I see Leon's face poking from the covers. He smiles and grabs my neck as we both kiss multiple times. I get back into the bed and threw the covers over us. Within the blankets you can see us wrestling with each other as we caress and kiss over and over.

Then out of nowhere a ring sound pops up.

Leon pokes his head out again but reaches for his pants. He takes his blue cell phone out of his pockets and reads his caller ID.

" Ah shit... it's my dad, I'll put it on speaker..." Leon mutters. He finally answers the call.

" Hey dad..."

" Leon? Where are you!? I've been looking for you! I have the perfect girl here waiting for you! Guess what? This is gunna be you **future wife**!!!"

My world crashes down before my eyes. Wife... wife? It can't be... I look up into Leon's eyes and I swear I see his heart shattering in those grey orbs.

" but... dad... I... you arranged a marriage for me? Without my say in it???" he yells.

" Look... son... if I didn't do anything without your permission then... nothing would have happened between now and forever with you getting a wife..."

" Dad! How do you know I don't have someone I love now?!" Leon screams.

" DO NOT raise your voice at me, Squall Leonhart! DO NOT!" his father screams from the phone. I can't stand this anymore... I get up from the bed and I walk into my bathroom and lock it. Before I shut the door Leon's eyes follow me.

I sit in my tub still naked as ever. " Wife... I can't believe it.." I say as I start crying.

" Why?"

" Riku? Riku... are you ok? Can you please come out?" I hear Leon from the other side of the door. I look at my door and I see the knob jiggle a bit.

" Leon... you dad... He's worried you should go now..." I say quietly. I hear a sigh.

" Riku, Don't run on me just because my dad arranged a marriage... I can find a way out, alright?" Leon says as he still tries juggling the door knob. I bend my head onto my knees and I cry.

" Leon... what can you do? You can't just tell your dad that you love me... a man... He will disown your name from the family... he won't allow his name to continue under the name of a person who loves a faggot like me..." I sob out.

" Riku... sweetie... don't think that way, please... please..." Leon says, his voice sounding broken and uneven. I continue crying and as I was... I hear my door shut. I'm sorry Leon.. I'm so sorry... but what can a boy like me do?

A/N: YAYYY I finally made the third chapter! As you can see people... THIS WON'T GO AS SLOW AFTER ALL! It turns out I was just rushing to get to the climax... oh this is only the rising action!! Mwa ha ha ha!!! Anyway, yah! Thank you people who commented about me going fast and thank you for the idea... I kinda went off on it though... and came up with something else though... THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION ANYWAY! I appreciate it!!! Until Next Time!!!


	4. Irreplaceable

- -Title: My Prince

- - Pairing: Leon x Riku

- - Rating: M

- - Chapter 4: Irreplaceable

As I heard Leon exiting my house I hurried up and went to the door. I opened it and looked out through the small crack I made. My vision may have been tiny, yet I saw a piece of paper placed on my night stand. I opened the door all the way and headed towards the stand. I took the note up and read it.

_Look Riku, I will try and sort this out. I am going to come and get you tomorrow... and I have to show my dad that I can't be married to this... random woman. Look, even if my father disowns me because of a very handsome caring person you are... then I don't have to live there and under his name. I can live under yours and I'll do whatever I can to get us through anything. I'll see you tomorrow, Riku..._

_Leonhart_

I look at the note and I show a faint smile. What is this boy thinking... live together? Under MY name? What good will that do? I'm barely even keeping up the rent I have on this place! I think so much that I didn't know I was fully clothed and almost getting my shoes. I look at the note that is still in my hand. Leon, I will see you today... even if I did let you walk out... I will today and see just what this girl has that I don't... besides the vaginal area and boobs...

I exit out of my house and I start walking to the town I know best... Twilight Town.

Leon enters into his home in a heated rush. He heads into the long corridor towards his room but before he can get there, his dad stops him in his tracks.

" LEON! Where in the heck have you been? We've been waiting for you. The young lady is in her room. I'll let you meet her shortly!" his father happily says. Leon grunts in response and starts heading toward his haven once again.

Once he gets into his only safe place, he runs to his mirror. He unzips the jacket he had brought last night and pulled off his shirt. He looked around his neck area and his back. He curses.

" Damn it, I have damn scratch marks on my back and hickies on my freakin neck!" He whispered. Even though this really is a very disappointing moment... He was glad. He was glad someone marked him for themself... He smiled sheepishly and stripped completely off.

" Time for my lovely shower..." He sighs. Once he adjusted his water temperature he jumped right in. Feeling the prickles on his back reminded him of Riku's delicate hands. He moans. The coating warmth of the water reminds the body heat he was covered in. The feel of light trails on his shaft reminds him... oh god that mouth...

His growing arousal really needed attention... Leon grabs for it and starts stroking. He feels everywhere and even added little pressures on the head.

" Ohh... god Riku..." he moans quietly. He thinks of many beautiful things. He finally lets off and cleans the rest of himself before turning the shower off. Leon grabs a towel, dries up, and walks out of the bathroom into his room.

" ROXAS! I need to borrow your car man... I need to get back to the mansion... I need to check out who this one girl Leon's father set him up with..." I yell towards the back door that is hanging wide open. Roxas walks out in a very sexy waiter's outfit. I'd like to oogle but no... imaging LEON in that is juicier... oh yea ANYWAY...

" Yah... Roxas, cars, keys, drive, NOW" I say holding my hand out. Roxas's eyes got so big.

" NOOOO NOT MY RED CORVETTE!!! NOT MY DARLING BABY!!!" Roxas shouts. I sigh annoyingly and I start walking towards him. He wails even louder. I am starting to get angry... Before Roxas did anything else, my super sweet reflexes reached for the keys and I RAN for my life towards the pretty red car. Before I left I winked and blew a kiss towards Roxas whose eyes were bulging and mouth hanging open.

I headed towards my main target as fast as I can.

A few minutes later...

" Phew... made it here without destroying anything!" I say getting out of the car successively. I looked at how I parked.

" Damn I can really use parking lessons..." I say as I left the vertically parked car in a horizontal parking area. I head towards the mansion's back door and enter into the kitchen. I sneak out soon into the large dining room. I quietly get out of there and head for the stairs. As I was walking up, I saw shadows.

Shit shit shit shit shit... I was repeating in my head. I looked for the shadows but they descended. So I start heading for Leon's room. I move quickly and quietly down the corridor until I reach Leon's door. The door was slightly ajar and I peeked in. I saw Leon... but oh my god what a damn sight it was. Seeing his very muscled back and his sexy ass right in my view is enough to have me hurling the door open and jump in. I only open the door for OTHER reasons than that. I open the door wider without a creek. I look at the guy who is still clueless.

I decided to slam the door to get his attention. Leon fell to the floor in shock.

" WHAT THE HELL?! Riku??!" Leon shrieks. He gets up and runs to me, wrapping me into those rough arms into his bare chest. He lets go of me and kisses me softly over and over. I smile wider in between kisses. We both finally stopped and I saw his pants still unzipped and unbuttoned. I finished the job and picked a shirt out for the Prince.

" You have a sense of style my gorgeous bride to be..." Leon whispers in my ear. I giggle at the name. I look up into Leon's eyes. I move hair out his face and kiss him. Then a knock is made.

" Leon, you ready yet? I'm about to introduce you to your bride to be!" His father happily says. I snarl quietly at the door. Leon turns to look at me again. He kisses me deeply. His eyes tell me not to worry... but yet... my heart isn't supporting them... We both let go of each other, I hide in his bathroom and Leon opens the door to his room. I leave a small crack in the door to see what's going on.

" Leon, I would love you to meet, Miss Lockhart!" his father says stepping aside to show a very beautiful, full breasted, and happy girl.

" How nice to come face to face with a very handsome man, but please call me Tifa", the girl says smiling at Leon's father.

That bitch, hitting on my damn man! I should cut her breast off and suffocate her with them... I look towards Leon who is also smiling yet... I notice how freakin fake it was.

" Father... May I please speak with you? It's something highly important..." I hear Leon ask. Oh damn... I'm scared... I look at the father who's face hasn't frowned yet... nor got angry or red...

" Anything my boy!"

Leon takes his father's arm and leads him out his bedroom into someplace else. I sigh heavily. How am I supposed to know what's up if I can't even see or hear them?! Tifa sits on Leon's bed and starts feeling the blankets. Her face looked all... perverted looking. Oh wait... oh HELL no! She better not be imagining her and my boyfriend soon to be husband FUCKING each other!!!

I hear yelling. Oh shit...

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

" Father, I couldn't HELP it! He caught my eye! I never thought it to be possible... but when I spoke to him and he replied... well things sparked!!!"

" Squall Leonhart! What did I tell you about falling in love with a... male?! I told you there will never be someone under my name who DARES to fall for the same sex! I will NOT allow it! You either forget the boy and marry the woman in your room OR choose to live with the... fag and never EVER dare come near this place or use my name! What will it be?!?!"

I cry... I huddled in a fatal postion and cry. I feel so horrible for letting what is being asked come to this very person! He doesn't deserve to be challenged the way he is now...

I hear a mumble.

" What did you say?"

" I SAID I CHOOSE RIKU!" I hear Leon shout. I look at the woman. Her face... was indescribably ugly! She looked at the door evilly. She screams and throws things in his room around. I burst from behind the bathroom door and tackle her to the floor.

" DON'T YOU DARE FUCK UP LEON'S STUFF!" I yell at her as I slapped her face multiple times. She screams and as soon as she does, Leon and his dad come right in on me. Oh shit...

" What is the MEANING of this?!?!" the father shouts.

" Father, this is... my boyfriend..." Leon says picking me off the floor and turning my face to his only to have his lips smoldering mine. I return it lost in the very hot feeling.

" Get out of this home... You are no longer a son of mine..." the father says quietly and calmly. I look at Leon and I see him nod. He puts his arm around my waist and leads me out with him. I look behind to see the woman glaring at me. I read her lips before the bedroom door shuts...

Once we finally reach my house after returning the nicely kept corvette, Leon grabs me and hugs me so hard. I hug back and kiss his cheek.

" I can't believe you did what you did Leon... I love you so much... You really shouldn't have gone through what you did... and I behaved horribly back there... I couldn't help it..." I say in his ear.

" Riku... my love... you don't have to worry about anything... after all... I got the cash and account we just need to survive..." Leon says as he quickly kisses me before reaching his pocket. My eyes grew big as I saw what he took out.

" YOU KEPT ALL THAT IN YOUR POCKET?!" I yell looking at the wad of cash. Leon smirks at my expression. I look at his smirking face and I jump to attack those perfect lips. I feel him smile wider. I finally stop and I see how he's ready to laugh.

" What never saw more than 100,000,000 munny before?" Leon laughs, " By the way, I got my own account that my father doesn't know about. I'm sure we will live. All I need is a job to keep it going..."

I smile. " You're amazing Leon... OH I know we both can get hook ups from Twilight Town... there are Restaurants I know.. Mainly one... likkkke the Twilight's Tears of Seasons!" Riku said as he looks around his place for a brochure.

I find it but when I turn Leon's face was all distorted.

" Why is it such a LONG name?" Leon wonders. I only laugh to death. I just hand him the brochure Roxas gave me some time ago...

" Yah I started working there but I barely go as much as I should... there is this new person there Kairi... I had an infatuation with her but... then she did things to me... and it pissed me off... but awhile before, I grew uninterested with her and I noticed how I've been looking differently at her and other women... no longer was I interested in how they squeeze their boobs or... wear the skankiest clothes..." I explain.

I look at Leon and I see him in an angered looking state. " Uhm... Leon are you ok?" I ask. Leon looks at me and I look at him only to inch closer and passionately kiss. I was confused but damn, it didn't matter as I was drowning in his little lust. Seeing as we were in such a small place... Leon has pushed me against the wall and ravished my mouth harsher than I can ever say.

When we broke free I looked up at Leon's eyes. " Leon... I know this is a bad time to bring this up but the woman said..." I was cut off before I even finished.

" I do not want her, my father, or anything to ruin what I have just started..." Leon says sternly as he attacks my neck with those soft yet rough lips. I hear him whisper something incoherent but I didn't pay much mind to it... until he looked up at me. I knew he sensed the question in my eyes and this time I heard him loud and clear.

" You're a great deal younger than me... You know that right?" Leon says to me.

" Uh... Yah... I thought you said you didn't want anything to ruin what you started?" I question with a smirk. Leon only smiled and lifts the shirt I now had on. He discards the shirt to some corner and rakes his nails lightly over my chest. He kisses my throat and continues downward as he kisses the middle of my chest. I know he was eyeing my perk nipples.

" Uh... yah... I'm not gunna explain..." I mutter followed by a gasp as he attacks those too. He licks and nips at it like he'll never get it again. " Uh, Leon, I really would love to have my nipples by the time this night is over..." I joked, grasping his head and pulling it away. Leon's eyes meet mine and he kisses me oh SO harshly sweet. He snuck his hands down to my pants and starts undoing those. Once I feel his warm fingers touch my belly, I lace my fingers in his shirt and pull it straight off.

I look at the body that I'm tampering with, and my god was that a mistake. I saw all these scars and such but even with those... his body was nothing I'd ever seen in ANY type of yaoi. I was to used to the typical, unripped, attractively cute ones... Leon was built, sexy, and undeniably BREATH taking. I sigh with all the thoughts in my head making me impossibly harder.

My thoughts were interrupted once I felt something touch my arousal. I moan immediately as I felt a suction. When I was SO close to being satisfied... HE STOPPED. I whined... something I don't usually enjoy doing...

" Riku... I don't think that it's appropriate to be making love near your front door..." Leon whispers in my ear and soon drills into my brain. Before I knew it, we both crashed onto the bed making out like we haven't kissed in 3 years. I start unbuttoning his jeans and pulled them down along wit... with nothing... Holy shit... he's gone commando!!! I got chills up my spine just thinking about it.

My eyes grew big. " Leon... You're well endowed..." I blurted out. Leon only chuckles and starts kissing me and then my neck, moving down to my collar bone and proceeding onto my stomach. He dips his tongue into my navel and I shudder. Moaning... moaning? Oh that's me...

Leon soon gets up and reaches into his back pocket of his pants. He pulls out the MUCH NEEDED tube. He comes back with just a little squirt to ready me for his... ahem big... yah... He starts coating my entrance before slipping a finger passed it. He soon added two more and starts moving them slowly.

After my preparation.he places himself at my entrance and starts to move in. I groan at how slow and pleasurable it felt. I gripped his waist with my legs causing him to move deeper. I think he got the point of my action and moved all the way in and soon pulling out to drive back in, this time in full force.

I scream as he hit my prostate so easily. He starts a rhythm of thrusts as I start with moans and gasps. Everytime hitting my delicate sweet spot, Everytime saying faster. I felt my sweet release coming and I nearly passed out shooting my love out all over his chest and mine.

Not long afterwards he follows as he felt my muscles tightening around him.

We lay there in the bed for a moment or two before he pulls out. I look at Leon and we share small kisses.

" Riku... I love you so much... and I know nothing can break us apart... No matter what..." he sighs out before falling asleep.

A look of worry soon envelopes my eyes... " Oh Leon, I hope so..." I say as I kiss his forehead and soon following along his soft snores.

( A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED, MY LOVELY FANS!!! starts hugging myself Yah I was finally encouraged when my friend, _**Kill**_ told me to update... I guess I just wanted enough people to tell me to update... well there really is a lot more chapters to come so don't you dare think this is the endddd!!!! anyways my lovelies, UNTIL NEXT TIME!)


	5. Somebody Told Me

- -Title: My Prince

- - Pairing: Leon x Riku

- - Rating: M

- - Chapter 5: Somebody Told Me

I felt stirring right near my legs... It's to warm in here! What's wrong?! Ugh... I get up to change the thermostat and when I start heading back to my bed I saw the most gorgeous creature staring at me. My face was hung wide open. I start for the door to my bathroom slowly... but before I dashed to get in my bathroom, Leon smirked and embraced me in all his bare glory.

" Gah! Leonnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!" I whine, " I wanna shower first! Afterall, I was the one being screwed into the damn mattress!!" Leon only smirked MORE and raised his eyebrow.

" I have a better idea."

At the Mansion...

" Please, Madam Lockhart, I apologize for the impediment. I have NO idea what happened to my son. I think he is just confused and will realize it. He'll dump the..." Leon's father started but was rudely interrupted by a shriek.

" WHY MUST HE BE SUCH A DISRESPECTFUL, LOW LIVING, UNCOLORED COORDINATIONED, PRINCE STEALER?!?!" Tifa screams crying in her room. Leon's dad goes to her side and pats her back.

" Look, Madam Lockhart... You're just going to have to... find someone else... for I have no son to marry you... I apologize deeply..." the man says bowing to show his forgiveness. Tifa only looks up and glares right at him.

" Sir Leonhart... I respect the kindness you have and are giving me... but I assure you, I WILL get what in the HELL I want!" Tifa said, " Afterall, I made that little boy a promise..."

Back at Riku's place...

" Leon! Stop hogging the shampoo! It's mine!" I exclaim grabbing the shampoo out of his hands and start pouring some on my fingers. As I was about to apply it to my hair I felt slick wet strong arms winding around my waist. I try to turn and glare at the man but all I got was a kiss... a nice sloppy shower kiss...

" Hey Ri, I'll do you hair... and soap your body as later you can do mine..." he whispers in my ear. I imagine how that'll look... " Ok, you're doing it first though!" I say happily. Leon smiles and grabs my hands to wipe the shampoo off. He moves them to my silver locks and I felt the coolness of the shampoo mixing with the lingering heat off his fingers. He slowly massages it in a rhythmic motion. I sigh as I feel pleasure from my head thru my spine giving me shivers.

He starts pulling my hair to pull my head back into the water. I glare at him in my mind... but it still felt good. Before I knew it I felt his hands at my chest before I can whip my head back straight. So my head is leaning on his shoulder as he is rubbing the soap onto my chest and down my sides.

I look at him through hazed eyes and I see him looking at me. I move in to kiss those very inviting lips and we both kiss softly before he bends down, moving his hands down slowly over my sides down to my upper legs. He rubs overs those and it eventually moves to my thighs. I shudder and I look down at him. Oh god... he looks oddly attractive down there... Wait, I then looked up front of my self to spot my arousal. Oh god... that's embarrassing...

" Ri... You're all hard... All I'm doing is cleaning your body..." Leon whispers in my ear. I didn't realize he was finished... Weird... I hitched a breath and turned to face him. I knew my face was red, I knew I had a hard on up front of the person I love dearly... I know I'm STILL embarrassed, but I faced him.

" My turn," I whisper in his ear. I pour the soap in my hands and I start by hugging him then rubbing his back slowly giving him a brief pressure on each shoulder and then neck. I smile when I hear him groan at a tight knot I have skillfully loosened.

" Riku... you're to talented with your hands, how do you manage to be good at so many things?" Leon asked with a tint of sarcasm. I ignore it all as I quickly went down his back and started rubbing there. I soon bring my hands around his waist and I start massaging it. Leon yelps as he feels a sudden coldness at his crotch.

" Riku you bastard, I was to lost into the feeling of your hot hands I didn't notice them gone..." Leon whispers harshly in my ear. My response to that? Well I just move my lips near his barely touching, but move down before he can even kiss me. Ah yes... I'm such a joker.

I start cleaning his thighs and calves.

" Holy shit... you're so damn stiff with muscle here..." I say trying to get my finger to sink in the skin but bending my finger instead. I hear Leon smile.

" Well, We can't stay in this shower forever..." Leon says, and with that we finish each other off.

Afterwords...

Leon and I walk the streets of Twilight Town looking for Twilight's... TTS THERE... shorter... damn... anyway, yah... I kinda love the stares people are giving me and Leon because for one, everyone knows him as the prince AND we are both holding hands with our fingers laced.

'Damn right people! Leon is MY prince and not yours!!! Mwa ha ha ha!!!' I yell in my mind so very loud.

" Why the silly grin Ri?" Leon asks me with his sultry voice. He brings my hand laced with his to his lips and kisses softly. Now that made me laugh not reply. Leon starts to leave chuckles.

After looking in the town a bit, We finally arrive to TTS. Just in our luck too, Our favorite blonde hair blue eyed bastard is serving us!

" Hey Roxas" I greet. Roxas smiles and gives us a place to sit but before I can sit down he grabs my shoulder and drags me to the back. He throws me to the wall and I look back at him. I see this creepy ass smile and big eyes. I just stare back dumbfounded.

" Uh... Why did you take me away from someone who can easily be gagged and thrown away from me by his adoring girl fans?" I asked dusting dirt off my CLEAN white vest. Roxas only smiles bigger.

" You're with Prince Leonhart, you scoundrel!!!!" Roxas shouts punching my shoulder lightly. I growl at him as I fix my vest **again.**

" Yes, I know Roxas, I am with the hottest human being alive... and Yes! We did have hot animalistic sex last night, and YES he did suffocate me in the mattress when he pounded me into it!" I say just to piss Roxas off. When I look at him his face was etched with a "holy-effin-shit" face. I laugh and pat his shoulder as I walk away back to my table.

Although... When I DO head back to my table... I see that wicked bitch of the west in MY seat. I start walking fast and once I reach my table I slammed my hand right on it. She started choking on her drink.

" Excuse me, _Tifa_, I think you're in _**my**_ seat," I say with emphasizing her name with disdain while digging my nails into the table impatiently. She only gets up to sit on the other side of the table. As she came up I greedily sat down and hung onto my man's arm.

" So, Tifa... What is a lovely woman such as yourself, doing in a place like this?" Leon asks solemnly. She whips her hair back to 'seductively' drink her beverage. I just glare at her and her oversized boobs that she CLEARLY wants him to see.

Before her SO gracious reply she let's go of her straw lingering her tongue on it.

" Well, it just so happened I was walking the town with my loving father and we saw you and... little Mr. Thing here... I thought I can just drop by and say a hi," she replies. I glare at her.

" I'm sure you already said your 'hi' and a little few seducing actions so please, Leon and I would love to spend our lunch together... _**alone**_..." I say holding his hand under the table. He grasps mine in return and once again lacing fingers. She glares and gets up. She starts waking past but before she even passes she whispers in my ear.

_Oh you know this isn't over, pretty boy. I will have Leon in my grasp. It's only a matter of time until he bores with you and runs to me._

After that lovely message I wipe my ear with my napkin ( A/N: mwa ha ha!!!). I turn to look at Leon. I see the wonder in his eyes. I just stare back at him like a retard just losing myself in his handsomeness. I soon see his hand waving across my face. I blink and he laughs softly but soon laughs more louder.

" What's so funny? That evil witch doesn't deserve to leave her... essences on me..." I say glaring at him. Leon stops his little giggles to finally give me a reason for his humorfied self.

" When you came... You slammed your hand onto the table scaring the hell out of her. She was in the middle of making an ' undeniable offer' to me..." Leon says. Roxas finally comes to my table looking a little flushed.

" Ok, Are you ready to order?" Roxas asks whipping out his booklet.

" Ah yes... I would love to have the chocobowl soup with a little Paopu fruit season," Leon says smiling to my friend as he gives the menu back. Roxas hurriedly scribbles. He soon looks at me.

" Yes! Um, gimme a chocobowl soup, seasoned chicken plate, and a side of potato skins!" I say happily giving Roxas the menu. Roxas scribbles it down before taking my menu as well and heading off. Leon looks at me with the laughter I see in his eyes.

" What... I order a lot to satisfy myself.. A boy's gotta eat after all," I say patting my flat tummy. Leon smiles and gets back to drinking his Dr. Paprika (A/N: LMAO sorry, it just had to be un-copyrighted shiet ).

I look back at Leon and squeeze his hand. Leon looks back and I know he sees the curiosity in my eyes.

" So, Leon? What was her 'undeniable' offer?" I ask with head on seriousness. Leon's beautiful lips only let out a sigh. He turns fully to me in my chair to face me. At first he kisses me softly. I do deepen the kiss without knowing it and I was about to forget my question. I pull away just in time to not be distracted.

" Ok... she told me... that if I was to marry her then... she promises to keep you out of harm and maybe even let me stay near you but not in arms reach... and if not, then I have to suffer losing you by what power she has..." Leon says turning his head away to not see my reaction. He places his hands on his chin but soon moves to his forehead as he pushes his silk bangs back.

I smile... but soon my smile erupt into laughter. He looks at me with bewilderment in his eyes.

" Oh Leon, What makes you think she can DO anything... Despite the fact she has power, it's against the law to even dare bribe someone into something they don't want. Even being a Princess she can't disobey that law," I say clutching his arm.

" Who would've thought you read the laws of this area? Anyway, No it's against the law here, yes, but from where she is at... I don't think she'll hesitate. Her guards, that she most likely will have, won't hesitate to obey whatever she orders. Afterall, Princesses and Princes are spoiled..." Leon says smiling as he kisses me.

" Your dad would eventually help... even if you aren't exactly his cup of tea right now..." I breath after the loving kiss. Leon only casts his eyes downward. I'm afraid I have said something wrong...

" Leon? He _would, _wouldn't he?" I say with worry in my eyes now. Before any more talking our food has arrived. Roxas carefully places the tray onto the rack and starts placing our food up front of us. As he was about to tell us a usual enjoy, he looks at us. He stops and I just look up at him and thank him. I feel Roxas was gunna say something but he just left with a little concern in his eyes.

I start unwrapping my napkin to get my silverware out and I eat quietly... Usually both of us would feed each other like idiots but... I guess... I really did say something wrong and fucked up... I finish my bowl in a flash and I start eating my chicken. My eyes glance over to Leon but I only see him eating quietly as well. I soon finish everything and move to potato skins which really only consisted of two.

I take one and I move the plate to Leon.

" Here, you can have this... I mean... you don't have much to eat..." I say as I lift mine to my lips. Before I take a bite though, Leon's face gets close to mine and he simply takes a bite of my potato skin. I blush and I look at Leon again.

" I like this one better..." Leon says licking his lips of the bacon bits. I smile as he takes the one on the plate and allows a bite for me. I take one and I hear him laugh... I knew I felt the sour scream touch my nose. Leon just swipes it off and feeds it to himself. We both soon finish the remaining treat.

Roxas finally comes back and I see his eyes clear of the haze and concern after he saw me and Leon smiling and laughing.

" Well, Would either of you like a dessert or coffee?" he asks sweetly. _I bet that bastard just wants a good tip off the table when we're done..._ I think about it but soon I feel Leon move to face my friend.

" Ah, I think coffee would be just fine... I would also like a little cream and sugar with it, please," Leon says with that deep, ear ringing, lovely voice. I turn to look at Roxas. I give him a look that we both have to developed to understand. He nods and starts to it. I turn to look at Leon and I see his eyebrow cocked up.

" So... I see you have a little... glare... to signify what you want?" Leon says in a guessing tone. I smile and poke him right on the nose.

" Right you are Mister! You see, me and Roxas has been friends for... well a long time now maybe ever since Sora turned into a bastard which was LONG ago... and well, we make everthing to a point as to where only WE understand!" I 'explain'. Leon nods his head with a smirk.

I turn to look at the waiter that quickly came back to our table. I see Roxas just glaring at me. I knew I had the guilty "I-didn't-really-mean-what-i-just-said" look.

" No, no, no. We never became 'so close' that we give each other looks to signify the other! You just glare cause you know that I know what you want!" Roxas says accusingly pointing a finger. I just happily pick up my fork and wait for my treat to come! Roxas sighs and hands me my pumpkin pie that I love so much! Leon thanked Roxas before he left.

As I gobbled my pumpkin pie like a damn pig, I look at Leon. I sit and stare letting a bit of my food fall out my open mouth. It was either me, or the amazingly amazing lights but, behind Leon... he's glowing like he just out glowed the damn sun and he looks so composed just sitting there drinking his coffee with the most concerned eyes locked behind those demonic evil eyelids that yet held beautiful lashes! He just looked stunning.

Leon finally turns snapping me out of my gaze. I felt kinda flustered and I decide to just pay the most attention to my pie...

" Hey, I'll go pay the bill, Ri. While I'm doing that you can go... clean your mouth..." Leon says wiping some crumbs off my face. I smile and headed to the bathroom. As I was about to open the door... I heard some... weird... moaning?

I close my ear against the door and I thought I heard rustling and two voices.

" A...Axel... Knock it off already... I can't do this right now I need to get back to work... ah!"

" Oh come on Roxas! It's ok, I locked the bathroom anyway... besides it's not like we'll have anyone stalking us here after my little... planning out..."

" Oh... god... please... ma... make it quick... My boss will... ughhh... wonder... where the hell I am..."

I slowly stalk away from the door, stifling some giggles. I quickly grabbed a moist towel and wipe my face going to find Leon. I walk to the cash register and I see my darling just standing there with those amazingly tight pants. I lick my lips and I rush over there to just cling on his arm.

" GAH! It's you!!!" I yell pointing at Kairi. Kairi just looks shocked and starts working the cash register faster. Leon looks between me and Kairi.

" Oh! You're the girl my dear Ri was talking about?" Leon says still in wonder. Kairi looks at him in disbelief but looks at me glaring.

" Um... Here, 120 munny is your change... Have a nice day," Kairi says mentally pushing us out. I grab Leon's arm and starts pulling him to the door.

" Awww, Ri? Are you ok?" Leon asks kissing my head. I look up at him worried.

" She didn't TRY anything did she? She can be one conniving bitch!" I ask grabbing his face and looking him over. Leon laughs softly and grabs mine in return and kisses me.

" It's alright, despite the fact she tried asking me out to watch something at her place... She didn't try anything, buuuuuuuuuuuuuut it's no reason to kill her!" he says grabbing me back from heading to the restaurant to pound her fat face in.

" How about we just head home and... look over more jobs after having some... fun?" Leon says putting his hand around my waist and start walking.

(A/N: MWA HA HA HA Hello my lovely readers! Eica Beica talking ANNND as you realized, I made the chapter a lot more stupider than most, eh heh heh I dunno if I pulled any "Mary-Sue"s yet but if I am, just tell me and advice on to make it better.. But please... make then NICE comments? I get very... unmotivated to go on with improvements... ANYWAY, Yup! Please R&R when you get a chance! Afterall I think I am startin to get a bit stuck... **WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME**! waves)


	6. Eyes on Me

- -Title: My Prince

- - Pairing: Leon x Riku

- - Rating: M

- - A/N: Um, Sorry for such delays! xD I'm kinda working on a lot of school work ;; to you other readers and possibly authors out there, you'd know what I mean it's dreadful, **Although I still wanna thank one reader who seriously reviews after 20 minutes of it being posted ha ha, **since I am writing this without looking at the person's screen name (no matter how much I look at it I still can't remember!) I swear it's like... Akablahblahchick... or something LOL I love you though for reviewing anyway continuing!

- - Chapter 6: Eyes on Me

A tall, beautiful, yet wicked woman paces her rooms quickly.

" I will have what I want in the palm of my hands EVEN if I have to KILL someone for it..." she mutters to herself.

" Madame Lockhart, your ride has come to pick you up and take you back to your province," someone loudly announces throughout the whole Leonhart mansion. Tifa picks up her dress and precedes to walk to the front. She notices the colors of her guards and smiles to herself. As she boards into her limo, her smile increases to the evil devisal that would work demonically well... or so she thought.

" Oh Dear Wilson, Would you please call our travel guide agency and ask where Mr. Riku Midori lives?"

Back to Riku and Leon...

Leon pokes his head from the covers and shuts his eyes from the demon light passing through the curtains. I soon pop into the room and kiss my darling boyfriend's forehead. He groans and flips the covers onto his head. I glare at the covers and bend down to poke where his head should be.

" Leon Weon poo!!! I made breakfast! Won't you come and get some! It turned out reallllly well!" I say happily standing in a victorious way. Once again he groans and mutters something about 5 more minutes and brushing his teeth. I smile and wait for him for another 5 minutes.

" Ok! Get up!!!" I yell taking the edge of the blanket and ripping it off Leon's naked smokin hawt body drool. He opens one eye lid and glares through that one.

" Damn it Riku, if you didn't ride me so damn hard last night I wouldn't be so fucking tired!!" he exclaims as he walks in his naked glory to the bathroom. He soon comes out into these cute wittle piggy boxers. He unattractively scratches his crotch and goes to find his jogging pants and a white tank. As he turns to me and comes to kiss me, I stop him for a second and examine his exposed empty neck.

" I should find us some matching charms for necklaces. What happened to your lion necklace?" I asked rubbing the back of his neck soothingly. He sighs and kisses me softly.

" I had to take it off. This one chick I used to like gave it to me and I never took it off... but oh well she's in the past and I don't care anymore... a necklace from you would be brilliant," he says as we connect moist lips once more. I smile and he smiles back. GAH!!! I nearly forgot! Breakfast!! I grab his hand and start dragging him to the dining room/living room/ guest room.

" See! I made this plate just for you! It has a smiley face!" I say pointing to the two sunny-side ups, the sausage patty, bacon, and toast on the side. Leon looks at me and kisses me.

" Thank you Ri, that was loving of you!" Leon says in a happy tone before sitting down to dig into his breakfast. I watch him eat like a hungry beast.

" Wow, Leon, I must have drained your body of energy AND food. I'm so skilled!" I giggle out. Leon looks at me with egg hanging off his mouth. I laugh a little taking his one piece and feeding it to him. I my finger lingers on his tongue a bit more and he gives a tiny suck before I pull away. I smile as I wonder what to do today.

" Hey Riku, When do you usually get mail?" Leon asks me from the kitchen. I run out my door. Leon stares quizzically at the door. I soon run back in with a pile of NOTHING but one letter. I sigh and turn to look at the sender. I choke on air as I see who it was. Leon comes rushing from the kitchen with water.

" What's wro- What is this woman thinking?" Leon says as he snatches the envelope from my hands. He glares at the envelope before cautiously opening it.

_Mr. Riku Midori:_

_This letter is to inform you that I have made a deal with Mr. Squall Leonhart. I've told him that if he agrees to be wed to me, Tifa Lockhart, then I'll agree to let you live and go your separate ways. If you fail to approve what I've offered than I shall have the permisson to have you executed unless you have at least a minimum of 5 people to protest. I'll be waiting to hear any word for protest or approval._

_**Tifa Lockhart**_

I look at the note and I got so damn mad that I almost threw my damn tv out of my window. I take that letter and rip it to shreds threw it on the ground and yelled at it to go to hell. I start crying and Leon held me in my arms. My knees gave out and we both fall to the ground. He kisses my forehead and tells me that everything is going to be ok. I knew it really wouldn't unless I miraculously un-love the man.

I continue to cry and sob my, soon-to-be destroyed, heart out. Leon continues patting my head and kissing right between my right ear and eye. Soon I feel both of us rocking back and forth. My hands clench to his tank and my crying dies down to just quiet sobs and a few shudders. I soon look up at him with the most glazed eyes and I look into the eyes that Leon possessed.

" I love you so much, Leon... I love you..." I say and I keep repeating. He replies saying he loves me too and we both soon develop it into quick kisses.

After a few moments of rocking and cuddling Leon soon calls out my name.

" Riku... I have an idea... that I know... isn't the best..." he tells me. I look at him in wonder. I wonder what's on his mind.

" Maybe... Maybe if I do agree to marry this... creature of pure wickedness... and you are unharmed... I'll sneak out to see you... and have as much time to be together..." Leon says holding my hand tightly.

What I was thinking was yes, he's right, it wasn't the best. His idea will get us both killed by her guards unless she decides to take pity on **Leon** and give him a chance by making him watch her guards kill **me** slowly and painfully. Although... If reaching death in order to see the only man I swear I'll love until I die... will make me say, " I don't care, Do anything you can. I can't last a minute without you around me!"

His response was a very light soft kiss to my lips. We both look into each others eyes.

" I love you, Riku. You know that, right?" he asks me as if he doesn't know. I nodded and reply I love him too. Didn't I say something similar? Ah well...

After a few moments of just sitting on the couch and just holding each other, Leon decides to get up and get pen and paper. He sits back down to me and I feel the warmth of his shoulders on my lips as I look over them. When he finally prepares the paper to write on and the pen to write with, I notice I see him shaking before placing the pen onto the paper to write what we both want.

I kiss his each of his shoulders and start massaging them slowly. Every part of his back loosens up and he sighs. I saw he started to write. I kiss him lightly on the neck. I make small pecks and licks in various spots. He finishes his letter and seals it up carefully. He turns his face towards mine and kisses my cheek. He gets up and walks out the door to the mailbox.

" Well, What should we do today? We shouldn't get any information till... maybe... a little after two weeks? So anything to help make the couple of weeks the most wonderful last weeks together?" Leon tells asks me. I start thinking about it.

" Mr. Squall Laguna Leonhart, (a/n: I totallay semi-made up his middle name 3) I want to skinny dip. In my neighbor's backyard pool," I say as if I'm making sure of myself. I look up at Leon and he smiles warmly at me. He grabs his chin in between his index finger and thumb as if he was thinking.

" That sounds quite exotic Mr. Riku Hikari Midori, I'll say let's give it a try tonight!" He proudly agrees. I laugh and we both still lay on the couch just holding each other.

As both of us snuck into my neighbor's back yard, we giggled like school girls. We were actually going to skinny-dip in my neighbor's pool. For some odd reason, these seems to... exotic to be true!

" Ri! Stop giggling so loud! You'll wake up Sir Serious and Count Silver Crack ( a/n: . just bear with these stupid names for now LMAO)!" Leon whispers hysterically in laughter. I just smile and giggle more. We safely got near the pool and placed what we brought onto one of the chairs. I look around a bit and notice nothing out of sorts, so I grab Leon's face and passionately kiss him with mindless abandon. I snake my tongue past his semi-open lips and we have a battle of our own. As I'm doing this, I also hooked my fingers on the hem of his shirt and roughly pull up.

This action disrupted our battle but soon it became a battle of who removed the other's clothes the fastest. Since Leon was in his leather clad pants that had bazillion belts surrounding it, I lost. He tells me quietly in my ear that I have to get in the water first. I glare at him and kiss him quickly before he can kiss back. I start walking to the edge of the pool slightly swinging my hips side to side. I turn to face him for a bit but then I suddenly did a back flip into the water.

I swim up for air and move the wetness from my eyes. I swim to the edge and look at Leon with a lustful gaze. I motion my finger to tell him to come over. His erotic self just crawls to me and since the floors were actually made smooth, no pain was spread across his face... so obviously it looked gorgeous. When he was in my arms' reach I quickly encircled his neck and ravished his lips.

As this was happening, we didn't notice the curtains moving to see what the commotion was outside, nor the two figures that happened to have walked out.

I let go of Leon's neck and watched him as he prepared himself to get into the water. He tied his brown locks back into a ponytail, ran, and flipped into the water. I smiled and went underwater after him. We tried to catch the other underwater until we ran out of breath. We quickly head to the surface and laugh. We finally held each other and kissed softly.

We swam to the edge so Leon was able to support me. From the corner of my eye I noticed the two figures that I was sure walked out earlier enough to realize what we were up to. I smile devilishly as an evilly titillating plan came to mind. I grab Leon's head and kissed him passionately. I let go to breath in and go underwater. I easily found Leon's half-awoken member and I pay attention to it. I'm sure Leon's face was contorted out of pleasure and I'm sure Cloud's psycho boyfriend really wants to see what's going on. I smile at that thought but soon my body jerked for more air. I swim up to the surface once again and after I wiped my face of excess water, I saw Leon's exertion to not yell out in pleasure.

He regains his composure and opens his eyes to glare at me. I circle my arms around his neck again and bring his head near my lips and I whisper...

" Leon... Do me... right here"

... as I licked the shell of his ear. I feel him shudder a bit then smile at me. He nods and before I knew it I felt his hands spreading my cheeks apart. I feel his finger nudge at my entrance. I let loose and it slips in there quite easily. He moves a bit before adding the second finger. He scissors at my entrance a bit and he soon withdrawals the fingers. Then I felt his impressive member near my entrance.

He paused a bit before I put my weight down onto his length. My eyes flashed pain as the head of his member pushed passed my resistance. He soon slides in deeper ever so slowly. He kisses my ear as he fully sheaths me.

" Move!"

Just as demanded, Leon moves slowly outward and quickly thrust back in. I moan loudly as he moves faster and faster. He finally moved deep enough to make my legs shudder and shut my eyes as I moan the loudest I could. I continuously moan as he keeps hitting the spot.

Before I knew it I was seeing stars and spots as I came. Leon follows in suite but was quiet about his orgasm. I fall against his shoulder to worn out to look and see where Cloud and Sephiroth were. I smile and kiss the other male's shoulder as I lazily raise my head. We swam a bit and switched positions. Leon's back was against the edge and I was in between his legs.

His neck laid against the smooth edge and I was tracing circles over Leon's chest. I noticed how smooth and clear his neck was. Then it just hit me... I never actually gave him a hickey throughout our WHOLE relationship so far!! I gasp and Leon looks up a bit.

" Anything wrong, Ri?" he asks me stroking my head a bit. I shake my head no so he laid his head back down. I determinedly looked at his neck as I slowly advanced to it. I soon latched onto his neck and licked it softly before biting a bit and sucked. I felt Leon rub my sides a bit and then ground my semi-hardness against his. I raised my head a bit and I saw the patch of skin red and pulsing a bit. I smiled and licked the spot before I pulled away and smiled at him.

" What was that about?" Leon says still unconsciously grinding on my hip. I chuckle and touch his new-made hickey.

" I made a hickey on you! The first time too... I don't remember if you ever gave me one... but I want you to give me one now... before I tell us to go home so I can get the rest I deserve..." I say swimming closer to him.

" Of course, my darling sweet pearl", he says to me before he closes his hot lips to my cold neck. I gasp from feeling his heated lips. I moan long and deep. I feel Leon smile around the one spot he focused on. He licked, sucked, nibbled, and bit. I felt so good... who would've that I'd be this sensitive... Before I wanted it to end... it ended. I lazily look at the hickey and grew wide eyed at how purple and pulsing it was. I wanted to cry cuz it looked ugly!!

" I'm sorry Ri... I guess I got carried away since your skin is silky, pale, and smooth..." Leon mutters. Ah well... I guess I deserve it since I asked... ah well I wanna get to bed. I look around the pool area and I noticed clothes that weren't his nor Leon's scattered over the pool floor on the other side.

" Ok Leon, you better help me... my butt hurts to much for me to move! Pick me up!" I whine holding my arms out for him to grab. He looks at me for a little bit before getting his clothes and mine and started to walk away from me. My mouth was left open and I struggle to get out of the pool. That's when Leon started dashing away with all out belongings. I cursed him under my breath as I ran trying to stay unseen just in case little kids decided to freakin peek on me.

I finally get to my house, panting, scared to death about getting caught and arrested for being out in the nude. I saw Leon sitting in the chair and sleeping peacefully still naked. I yawned and decided to get pissed at him later... I wanted to sleep... so I just decided to sleep by Leon. I snuggle close to his warm inviting body.

Why must something always be taken from me?

(A/N: YES FINALLY I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Sheesh... sorry it took forever to update! I just haven't been getting the best ideas... now I need to think up of a way to get them by two weeks!! OH or I can make Tifa a huge bitch and shorten that time because she sent her men to get the letter personally!! Grrr I hate Tifa in my story! EVIL BIATCH! Mwa ha ha haaaa!!! anyway... ahem sorry Tifa fans! I DO like her but... SOMEONE had to be a bitch in my story besides Kairi! Ha ha my apologize... Aerith was to nice... Ollette was to young... Rikku, Yuna, or Paine were fairies O.o... Yuffie was already Riku's friend...so my choices were cut short... anyway **UNTIL NEXT TIME**! NOS VEMOS! ADIOS! HASTA LUEGO!!! )


	7. Now I've had the time of my life

- -Title: My Prince

- - Pairing: Leon x Riku

- -Rating: M

- - disclaimer: I do not own these characters of major hotness, bitchiness, and seriousness.

- - Chapter 7: Now I've Had the Time of My Life

It's been a week since we've gotten that pathetic letter Tifa sent. Leon and I have been trying things we haven't with each other... and not just in the perverted way. We'd go out, watch movies, walk in Twilight Town, and shop for a few things. One thing we did do that was very interesting was getting necklaces for each of us.

Our necklaces are one of a pair. My necklace brands the name, Together as Leon's necklace replies back, Forever. I just hope that pompous little nuisance of a woman doesn't try to pry it off... It compliments Leon's already delicious neck.

I've noticed how much Leon really is trying to make things better and make things seem like they never happen by staying close and saying he loves me. I wish I had this trouble out of my mind and enjoy what Leon's doing, but I can't. There is this nagging feeling in the back of my head that's telling me something is wrong.

" Hey Leon? What's happening in the movie now?" I ground out from the kitchen as I wash the dishes. I don't hear anything for a while... which isn't right because the TV should be running... so where is the sound? I pause from my cleaning and I swung out from the kitchen into the living area.

" Leon?" I whisper out cautiously. I look around and I start feeling scared. This is a damned small place! Where the hell could he be hiding! A little bit to late, I hear footsteps right behind me. I try to turn around but hands covered my mouth and eyes. I stayed very still and used my nose to indicate if I knew the person. I inhaled deeply and recognized the smell. I sigh with relief, letting my tension slip away.

" For heaven's sake, what are you trying to do to me, Leon??? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaim as his hands still covered my eyes. I am really giggling in the inside at his childish antics but on the outside, I'm looking frustrated and annoyed as I crossed my arms.

" Oh come on Ri... I have a surprise I want to show you in our room. I think you'll love it..." he whispers in my ear and I sigh in defeat. I nod and I felt him guiding me. We turned maybe two times and we stop.

" Close your eyes..." he whispers in my ear. I groan but I comply anyway. I shut them and I feel Leon moving away. I hear rustling from my drawer and then an opening of a box. I feel his presence up front of me.

" Can I open them now?" I ask. He doesn't reply quickly. He kisses me lightly and whispers that I can. I slowly open them and I saw what he had in his hands and I can't believe it. They are two steel rings and have blue diamonds surrounding it. My eyes bugged out and I was hyperventilating. He handed me a much needed bag. I breathed in a few times and calmed down.

I took the offered box and held it in my hands. The blue diamonds sparkle in my touch and I smile. I look up at Leon still smiling. We both sat on my bed and Leon was staring at me. I look back at him and I chuckle. I scooted closer to him and I kissed him deeply and took my time. My arms encircled his neck feeling the cold chain of his necklace on my forearms.

" Oh Leon... How much I love you won't estimate to any other love in this whole region..." I sigh out. In the middle of making out we didn't hear the car doors slamming right outside our place, nor did we hear our front door open. Although we did hear the disturbing noise of crashing furniture in our home.

" Ri, stay in here... I'll check it out..." Leon tells me. I look at him in shock. Does he think I'm defenseless? Argh... No he's just trying to protect me... Well shit, I'm going anyway. Right when Leon left, I got up and out our room. I see these creepy dudes with black garments on. What in the hell are they breaking into my home and freaking wrecking my shit for? Those ungrateful bastards. I see Leon talking with them... but then all of a sudden violence popped outta no where and I see Leon ending up wielding his gunblade.

I burst out from my room and my blade appears into my hands. Leon looks at my in bewilderment.

" Riku, what the hell? I told you to stay back there! These people are with Tifa. For some reason I guess my calculations were wrong about mailing," Leon says taking the time to talk to me. My glare is still fixated on these ridiculous henchmen of the evil little bitch. One attempted to scoot closer to me as he jabbed his gun in between my neck and shoulder blade. I dodged easily as I laugh in my head about his pitiful fighting... or just skills whatsoever.

" We can't fight them... For we have agreed to take this..." Leon says calmly to me. He turns to replace his weapon onto its stand. I sigh and allowed my weapon to disappear. He walks to me again and stands, facing the two ugly henchmen. I turn to him with sadness glazed in my sea green orbs ( a/n: uhhh if I said emerald before then... his eyes change various greens LOL).

" Oh Leon... Why must we do this? Why must this happen to us, when things were getting good?" I whispered to him as silent tears fell down my cheeks. Leon turns to me and hugs me tightly and whispers in my ears that things will work out and that he'll find a way. He lifts my head up and we share small kisses over our shaking sorrowful lips. I soon felt this painful grip on my upper arm pulling me away from my love.

" Remember to always where the ring, Ri... I'll always be wearing mine!" Leon calls out to me as I was locked into my room. I screamed and started banging on the door. I hear Leon talking still and I incoherently hear him say he loves me so... so my instincts yell back that I love him too. Soon I hear my door unlock and I quickly burst out of my room.

I look around this wrecked place and notice something. Was my place, always this big? And with that question said, I break down and cry on my mess scattered floor.

::::::::::::Meanwhile::::::::::::::

" You bastards... you could've at least let me have a proper goodbye..." Leon says as he gets into the Limo. He sits down, crosses his legs and arms, and looks out the window at Riku's place. He can hear his boy now: Crying on either his bed or floor, wishing that he was back in his arms, as much as Leon himself does. Leon had the urge to wring the henchmen's neck as he drives but only two problems: He isn't supporting to what his ridiculous ass agreed to and the fact he has a chance of dying as well but in a more tragic less embarrassing way( meaning the drivers planned death).

Leon sighs out of disappointment and rage. For a while he was stuck in the car before it reached a screeching halt up front of this pearl white mansion. Leon rolled his eyes at how much this house showed the pathetic snobbiness of the woman. His door was opened and completely abandoned his politeness as he got out from the car and didn't say his thank you or "tip" him.

He waited at the stairs as told so and as he approaches and stops, the huge doors opened and Tifa walked out in a shimmering midnight blue dress. She walked the stairs, downward towards the poor prey. She smiled and it showed the face of someone who won a competition. He bows down, hiding the smirk he had. He takes the hand that was nearly shoved in his face and kiss it lightly.

" Madame Lockhart, I'd say it's a pleasure to be here but... you know... It isn't" Leon says in a sarcastic tone. Tifa looked at him in anger. She circled around him and looked him over. He stiffly stands, trying to show the discomfort she gave him.

" No need to be so stiff, Sir Leonhart. I won't exactly bite. Since you agreed to my plan then, I want to see you in my bed chambers as soon as possible, I have a surprise I'd love to show you," She says to him in that sultry yet disgusting voice. She starts to head up stairs as he follows. With every step he takes his mind drifts to his Riku. What's he doing now? Is he still crying? Is he hurting himself? Did he do something drastic? All these questions and no one to answer them.

Leon sighed as he reached Tifa's room. She walked in and 'seductively' sat on her bed, if you want to call a stupid anorexic cow sitting like she ate 1/8 of cubed meat too much, the word seductive. He looked at her with no emotion on his face nor his eyes. She patted the side of her and he reluctantly obeyed. She turned to face him and she starts for his lips.

" Leon, you smell so sweet, Do you taste as sweet as you smell?" Tifa asked as she headed for his lips. She kissed them yet he did not reply. She brought her hands onto his head and pulled his hair roughly. He flinched but didn't make a sound. For he wouldn't make a sound as erotic or painful as he would for Riku. Just so the pain would stop on his head he kissed back but with no effort. When she finally released for breath she looked flushed and desire burned in her eyes. She says how sweet he does taste.

" Oh dear, that must be Riku. He kissed me before I was forced away and many times over. He does taste quite sweet. I shall tell him you complimented him when I see him again, " Leon simply states. Tifa glared and smacked Leon across the face. Leon felt the pain yet he was to blinded. Anger that numbed his skin from any pain blinded him badly.

" Sir Squall Laguna Leonhart, you are NOT EVER to see that demonic wrench again!" she says angrily as she regained composure and fixed her hair. Leon turned his face back towards her and laughs with deep disdain and sorrow.

" And what makes you think I'll listen to you? If I don't even think twice of what my father said to me so long ago, what made you think I'll listen to you, of all people, in the whole damn world?" Leon disrespectfully asks. Tifa gasped in offense.

" I"ll have you know, you signed that you'll be with me unless I hurt Riku. I do tend to keep my promise!" Tifa exclaims stomping her foot. Leon glares and grabs her wrist forcefully.

" Yah, I replied back saying I'll stay with you unless you hurt Riku, But I never said that I'll LISTEN to anything you tell me. No changes can be made and no turning back if you want to be the perfect princess and soon to be wretched _queen._" Leon says and he lets go, retiring to a separate room. Tifa glares at him the whole while but as soon as she hears a door shut she falls onto her bad and clasps her hands over her mouth.

" What have I done to myself? I think I just created the devil himself..." she whispers.

::::::::::::: Riku::::::::::::::::

I sit in the middle of my floor in my empty house. I clutch my legs to myself and silently wish that Leon would walk through my door with a big smile on his face. Shit, I just finished two hours of endless silent tears and I'm about to start another round... until I hear a knocking on my door. I quickly got up and swung the door open with such force.

" Riku? What in the hell happened to you??" Axel asks as he enters with a bottle of booze and a box of tissues. Riku sighs in disappointment seeing that it wasn't Leon. Riku snatched the booze and went into the kitchen to open it. He took out two cups and filled them to the top. Riku nearly downed his in one gulp if Axel didn't stop him.

" Whoa dude, you better watch it. Tell me what in the hell happened and I'll let you drink," Axel said quickly grabbing the drinks. Riku once again sighed and headed to the living room. Axel followed and sat next to Riku on the couch.

" Oh god, they took Leon away from me..." Riku said looking away towards tho window.

" Away from you? Who? What?" Axel said confused.

" Ok, Tifa the stupid spoiled princess bitch had her oversized steroid packed guards men take Leon away from me..." Riku said looking at Axel. Axel looks back at him and notices the shattered heart that was locked inside of him. Axel grasped Riku's shoulder and squeezed in comfort.

" Look dude, I'm not good at shit like comforting and all but I tell yah you shouldn't stand back and let that bitch just take him!" Axel said in encouragement. Riku shook his head in disagreement. He then sighed out sadly that she is a princess and he has no power over anything compared to her.

" PFFT! Fuck royalty! YOU, yourself alone, might not have power but what does she have? An army of bumbling idiots who only had two years of military training, correct? If I remember, I'm sure our best fighters would kick her and her royal ass to the curb! Got it memorized? " Axel says with over confidence. Riku couldn't help but smile and chuckle.

" As much of a bastard you are Axel, you're a good man. So about that idea of yours... I'm sure it'd come in handy at one point..." Riku says a little more happier. Axel pumps his fists in the air. He yells out a damn straight and they both sat and happily drank. Roxas was soon called over so that Axel was legible to walk home.

(A/N: AH HA HA HA ahem... I kinda am like making them over react more than I planned since in earlier chapters I said they'll find ways to see each other... In this I'm making it seem like they'll NEVER EVER see each other again... but I do plan on putting what Axel mentioned in the story! I will so yah.. This chapter hopefully suited what you were asking for **AkaShiChick**. Although maybe a little different... and **YingYangWhiteTiger **a lot but not unappreciated comments thanks lol. UNTIL NEXT TIME!)


	8. Discord

- -Title:: My Prince

- -Pairing: LeonxRiku

- -Rating:: M

- -Author Note: I am SO sorry for making the people who realli do read this story wait!! I am SO sorry =[[ My computer has been fubr-ed for a long time and the computer I'm actually typing this on is totally effed up and I have NO way to turn on the internet... so I'm getting it fixed soon. The first time it effed up my sister erased everything, including the nearly finished chapter 8. After figuring that out, I lost all effort and got lazy. Then a review I got and my friend Bridget totally helped me. I'm finally in the mood again. I hope this turns out as well as I hope it does. I kinda lost track of the 7th chapter so please, bear with some of the misleading detail that will eventually be hemmed up in the process of the story. So please, I hope u enjoy this chapter after the long wait. I'd eat myself if it isn't as great as I hope! .

- -Chapter 8:: Discord

I closed the door of my apartment after Roxas guided Axel out from my home. I placed myself on the couch and think things over. How in the world did this happen? Leon and I were just having a good fun time... and Tifa just had to corrupt it all. I sigh and look at the layout of my home. It is pretty small... I can't believe I've been able to bear living alone the way I did before Leon. I've got to keep my spirits up... Leon said he'll work something out. After all, he is the prince, right? With those thoughts locked in my mind, I fall asleep less bothered than before.

::Meanwhile:::::::

Leon closes the door to his given "dungeon". He sits on his bed and sinks into the golden and blue comforter. He lays there thinking of his one and only Riku..

" I wonder if he's thinking of me too..." He whispers to himself while he plays with the ring that was given less than a day ago. He smiles thinking of Riku's beautiful hand being accompanied by the identical ring. He heaves a sigh and turns onto his side.

" I'll work something out... I promised," he whispers before his mind slips into a welcomed sleep. For only he can be satisfied in his dreams of endless sea-green eyes and beautiful silver hair.

Leon's eyes flutter open as he hears something scratching at his door. He gets up slowly from his bed and looks towards it, dumbfounded. He scratches the sleep from his eyes and proceeds his way to the door. He presses his ear against the door to listen once more for the similar scratching. His ears confirmed itself as he heard the same scratching he heard moments before. He clicks open the door and there barges a big Husky puppy.

" Whoa! Since when was princess stubborn-ass into such a fine animal such as yourself?" Leon questions petting the animal calmly. Leon's concerns grew though as he noticed his tail going in between his legs hearing princess. He scratches his ears and pats his sides. The puppy returns to full life again and happily wags his fluffy tail.

" Don't like hearing about your owner do you? What's the matter? She scares you too, eh? Don't worry, she's a monster far worse than any domesticated or wild animal," he assures with a smile. Leon sighs as the dog lays down right at his feet. He sits by the animal and he rolls onto his back displaying his magnificent white coated stomach.

" You're lucky I'm a sucker for dogs, otherwise I wouldn't be paying you THIS much attention," Leon happily says. The doggy barks in glee as he is petted on his stomach.

" XARRYL! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" screams the psycho bitch down the stares. The dog's head shoots up and dashes under Leon's bed. Leon looks back towards the dog and then back in front of him, only to find a glittering pink silk skinny dress in his vision.

" Where is Xarryl? I thought I heard that mutt whimper..." Tifa says looking about, " Leon! If you have time to be sitting on the floor like that, take the time to look under the bed to see if my good-for-nothing dog is under there."

Leon gets up and looks Tifa dead in the eyes. " Don't call a lovely and affection dog a mutt. I haven't the faintest idea as to how the dog still maintains it's happiness for other people; you treat him horribly," Leon retorts. Tifa just looks at him in offense and walks away. Leon hears a door shut and tells the dog it's safe to come out. The dog, apparently named Xarryl[Zahr-eel] walks out and nuzzles against him. He smiles and pets Xarryl tenderly.

All of a sudden Xarryl springs to life. He grabs onto Leon's sleeve and drags him up. He starts scratching at the door, and when Leon finally opens it he runs out. He barks at Leon to follow and all Leon could do was follow the playful pooch. The doggy continues running until he runs out onto an open free lawn. Leon walks out without realizing, it's the outside unprotected world out there.

" Xarryl! You've just lead me to my freedom! You are a very smart and helpful doggy! If only I had a pooch as smart as you!" Leon praised heavenly. The doggy only proceeds to wag his tail viciously. Leon starts walking on the dirt path with the doggy on his side. There were guards that spotted him, but they didn't make a move since it appeared as if Leon was taking an innocent stroll.

Leon didn't realize the distance until he saw poor Xarryl slowing down and looking dehydrated. Leon bends down and pets Xarryl apologetically. Luckily, and somehow in the middle of nowhere, there was a water spout. He walks Xarryl to the spout and the doggy replenishes his energy. The two continued walking to a well known town called Twlight Town.

~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~

My eyes blinked away the tiredness as I rose. I observed my clock and it only read 6:30 p.m. I rest my head back onto my comfortable pillow and just stared at the ceiling. I wondered how Leon was doing. Perhaps he's come up with an escape plan... Maybe Axel made a group of people and went to slaughter the filthy pig and retrieve Leon. Perhaps not...

Before I was able to lay my eyelids shut for more rest, my door suddenly sounded nasty and harsh knockings before it was kicked open. I shot right up, grabbed my keyblade, and was prepare to fight, if it wasn't for a stupid foolish blonde heap on my floor scrabbling to get up.

" Honestly Roxas, if you're gunna kick a door open, try and not look retarded after it." I said as I placed my blade back into thin air.

" I'm sorry Riku, but this is urgent!!! I swear I saw Leon over in Twilight Town! I'm positive it was him!!!" Roxas yelled as he grabbed onto my hand trying to force me out.

" ROXAS!! Chill out! Lemme get my shoes!!!" I yelled in his face and rushed to get my shoes. I sloppily pulled them on, grabbed my keys, and ran out along with Roxas. We went into his car and we sped off to the sparkling town.

~*~*~*~ 5 minutes later...~*~*~*~

" LEON!!!! LEON?? Where are you!!!!" I yell loudly in the streets. I walked into all the stores and traveled every street. I boarded every trolley and climbed every building. As time passed by, I wonder if Roxas was just being delusional. I sit and rest at a bench in front of Roxas' restaurant. I sigh and bow my head in defeat. I stare at the ground for a moment until cute little paws appeared in my vision. I lift my head up and there I see this happy doggy wagging his tail like crazy.

I smile and pet the doggy tenderly. As I continue petting, a pair of shoes appeared in my vision too. I look up and there I see none other than Kairi. I glare at her menacingly.

" What do you want??" I asked still petting the satisfied dog. She just huffed at me and sat beside me.

" I wanted to talk to you for a long time, Riku! Well, maybe not a long time. I heard about what happened with your... boyfriend. He dumped you for this other woman. I won't do it this time Riku! You've been hurt enough in your life, and I promise to make things better! I've learned from my mistake!" Kairi ensured, but I stared at her like she got spontaneously got pretty. Oh how I wanted to slap the stupid girl.

" YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU KAIRI??? Are you really as stupid as you sound and appear?? You cheated on me! How in the world can you possibly make that up?? No matter what you do and say, you'll never be the same in my eyes. Another thing, you know nothing about Leon. I swear if I hear you talk smack about him again, I won't hesitate to punch your face into your skull," I threatened. Kairi's eyes stared into mine, and once again her eyes become glossy and she turns to leave.

I sigh and calm down once more. A little to soon, I felt another prescence. I groaned in agitation and moved to get up and leave. Before I could even get up though I felt a hand on mine. I turned to face the culprit and all to soon the beautiful orbs of chocolate brown bore down into my own sea green. I felt my self become woozy. My legs gave in and before I felt the impact of the hard concrete floor, I felt strong and memorable arms embrace me.

[[Author's note: OH MY GOD, I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!!! I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I'm sorry to those who've waited for eternity! I know I haven't updated in a while! So I'll punish myself by trying to write the next chapter better. You people may think it was to soon for Riku and Leon's reunion but hey, there's still more to come yah? So yes, once again I apologize! I also apologize for the shortage in words! . I think this is the leave I've put in the story so far D:. Anyway! Thank you to those who still read and still wanna keep an eye on this story! I love all those who reviewed and added this story to their alerts! *much love!!!* 33 So yah! UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!]]


	9. Better Together

- -Title:: My Prince

- -Pairing:: LeonxRiku

- -Rating:: M

- -Chapter 9:: The Time has Come

I awaken noticing I was all of a sudden in my bed. I wondered how I got there and kind of just sat there for a moment looking pretty stupid. I lay back down, too lazy to try my hardest to remember. I close my eyes again and take in a deep breath. For a second... I thought I smelled something oddly familiar. I sniff again, and again. My eyes shoot open and I jump out of my bed. I run to the hallway and into the kitchen.

" Leon... What the...? Where the hell did you come from??" I ask dumbfounded. Leon stares at me as if he's never gone anywhere. I just continue on with my weird look of disbelief. Leon turns back to cooking... whatever it was and chuckles a bit to himself. I didn't have any reason to stop staring in disbelief.

"Riku, I've missed you! I see you're still wearing the ring i've given you. I haven't stopped wearing mine either. It's on my finger everyday, it's beauty nearly reminds me of how you're so beautiful"

" Leon! You're acting as though you went to the market for an hour and just came back!"

" Ah, Riku... I don't fret because your face has calmed me. I want you to eat first and then I'll tell you my silly story!"

" ACK! Leon!! What's a husky doing in my house!"

" OH, It's Xarryl! He's quite the pup. He was Tifa's puppy. He didn't fancy that woman much.... Like I said, i'll feed you the details once we're finished eating. Here's your plate!"

I still stand where im standing, only this time i have a plate in my hand. I decide to give up with standing there and go to sit at the table. Leon sits across from me. I observe him very, very closely. I don't see a problem with him... He still has the same trustworthy and honest eyes... His movement is still as beautiful as ever... and his scar is still there, making his face all the more unique and beautiful... What could it be?

" So Riku, you won't believe this. Tifa happens to have stupid guards. Her guard let me go through the back gate to go on a 'walk with Xarryl'. Of course, I didn't do just that. We both came to your house... It was too easy to be true, but it happened. I guess Tifa's just clueless afterall..." Leon tells me. He starts giving a few scraps of his dinner to Xarryl who ate it happily. I kind of smile at how carefree Leon is acting right now. A part of me is wondering why he isn't smothering me like I wished to do just earlier... is there a chance he doesn't really feel the way I thought he did? Nah... I don't think so. If that was true, then he wouldn't have decided to come here.

I set my fork down and just look at Leon warmly. He looks up at me. He cocks his head to the side in confusion. I stare back and smile. I feel my eyes water up before feeling my tears stroll down my face. I embarrassingly sob and sniffle like crazy. Leon quickly gets up from his chair and embraces me. I sob into his neck, soaking his shirt pretty damn bad. He pats my head lovingly and gives me pecks on the head. He kind of nuzzles his cheek on my head too. These actions comforted me enough to let me be able to breath and actually talk.

" How are you so calm right now Leon? When looking at you at this very moment, I have to hold back from wanting to maul you right on the spot..." I said in a very pathetic voice. I sniffle and wipe my remaining tears away. He puts both hands on my cheeks and looks closely into my eyes. He pecks me on the lips before talking.

" You want to know how I'm calm like this? I'm calm like this right now because your face is the only thing I need to make me feel like nothing is wrong with the world. Looking at your face makes me forget my troubles and sorrows. I don't care what happened before nor what is going to happen later. I just know it's right here and that now I care most about," Leon tells me, never faltering his eyes from mine. I smile at this and kiss him. He continued our kiss developing into a more passionate, deeper, binding kiss. We pull apart panting hotly. My spine shivers from the anticipation and impatience. Leon takes my hand and leads me to my bedroom that hasn't been occupied by any one other than myself for the longest while.

"I'll take a shower first Leon. I haven't showered yet today."

"How about this, We'll take a shower together. I haven't taken one either." Leon laughs.

I smile and nod in agreement. I go into my bathroom and turn on the water. We both strip while waiting for the water to heat up. I hop into the tub first and let my body soak. Leon comes in after and immediate goosebumps appear on his skin from the sudden temperature change. I hug his body to mine and kiss his shoulders. I'm guessing he reached for the soap as i hugged him 'cause i started feeling his big hands rubbing against my back. I lift my arm and move my hair from my neck. He starts rubbing that too. He moves his lips to my ear and whispers for me to turn around. I obey and turn my back to him. He starts rubbing my chest occassionally grazing his fingers over my nipples. His light touch made them erect and i shiver from the strange feeling. He continues down my stomach and rubbed the soap into my hips and abdomen. I let out a harsh breath. He starts rubbing my pelvis and very close to my shaft. I already know I'm VERY erect down there. Before I knew it, he grabbed my manhood and started jacking me off at incredible speed. I reached for some leverage, but the wall wasn't near my grasp, so I had to make due to holding onto Leon for dear life. That didn't work out well, obviously, because now I'm bended on my knees and Leon's leaning behind me continuing his act. I start moaning his name and panting like crazy. I whimper and ejaculate into his hand. Leon brings his hand to his face and licks off my juices. That... was hot.

I struggle to stand on my legs but decide to give up after a little bit. I decided to just wash Leon off while sitting. Seeing that I was still going to do what I said I was going to do, he sits back and lets me start rubbing the soap into his broad muscular chest. I quickly head down to the place I want most: His monsterous rod. I grab onto it and start rubbing it vigorously. Above me I can hear him groaning a bit. I let the water clean the soap off of him. After the suds go away I replace the suds with my mouth and cover the rod whole. I suck harshly and passionately. I start hearing whimpers, panting, and moaning above me. If I could look up I would, but i'd rather not be blinded by water going into my eye. All of a sudden I feel his manhood stiffen, twitch, and spazz in my mouth. I close my eyes waiting for the oncoming pressure on the back of my throat. As expected, Leon shot his load down my throat, and I swallowed it all with relish.

" Turn around, I want to enter you so badly it's making me erect again..." Leon whispers in my ear. I crawl around to show him my ass.

" Play with yourself, Riku. I want to see you prepare yourself for me," he continues. I reach for the soap as my lubricant and pour the substance onto my fingers. I touch my entrance and hiss with the coldness touching my hot body. I rub my asshole for a bit, massaging the ring so it'll became loose. I slowly push a finger and start thrusting it back and forth. My breathing started getting heavy, so I eagerly thrusted two more fingers. It took a little time to accomodate to the feeling of three fingers, but it started to feel comfortable. I thrust those fingers in and out of me, lost in my pleasure and nearly forgetting Leon was right there. I feel him stop my movements and takes my fingers out. I whimper at the emptiness, but soon yelped as he entered me so quickly. I shudder at the feeling of being completely full. I start gasping and moaning as he fluidly moves in and out of me in quick thrusts. I hear Leon groaning, so I turn around to look at his gorgeous face. I've fallen in love again, right then and there. His face twisted in ecstacy, dripping wet from the water, continuously groaning out my name with each thrust. It was the best thing that I've ever seen.

My thoughts were brought to an abrupt stop as the feeling of my orgasm came closer.

"Ahh.... Leon.... I.. I'm going to come..... I'm gunna come!"

"Give it to me, come for me Riku, I love you so much..."

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh~ Leon!"

"Urgh... Gods, Riku..."

We both lay on the tub floor, breathing heavily from out intensely satisfying sex. I struggle to actually lift myself up from the ground with my arms. I end up flopping back down due to Leon's weight. I turn myself around to face Leon so I can give him a kiss. Leon reaches my lips before I could attempt to do so anyway. I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the deep kiss.

" We should get out now, before we catch a cold," Leon says to me. I nod in agreement, shivering to add on as emphasis. We both step out of the tub, and i immediately jolt up in surprise as I feel Leon's finger jab it's way into me. I turn around to look at him in surprise, wondering if he didn't get enough.

" Ah... sorry, I don't want to mess up your floor...." he tells me. I suddenly realized what he meant. I embarrassingly step back into the tub and let some of his juices flow out of me. I had to probe myself a little bit to drain it out. I still moaned in pleasure from the sensitivity down there.

" You need to hurry Riku, otherwise I might have another go at you..." Leon tells me. I quickly drain out the rest and stand back up to get my towel. I dry myself off very rapidly and rush into the bedroom to put on warm pajamas. Leon follows me and just puts on a pair of his old pajama pants he left here. I turn to look at him and smile before jumping into my nice warm bed. I snuggle into the blankets all happy. Leon places himself in my bed too, snuggling up behind me. He kisses my ear and nuzzles my neck. I close my eyes and smile happily. I fall into a nice calm slumber.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! I FINALLY made the 9th chapter. In my other 9th chapter that was fubr-ed It actually introduced Sephiroth, but oh well. =P yayyy please review ^ .^ Until Next Time!)


End file.
